


Wizard Shops Are Invisible, Silly

by CharmsDealer



Series: The Diagon Alley Fluff AU [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Stiles POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is there for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizard Shops Are Invisible, Silly

Stiles knew from the minute that Ms. McCall sat him down and made him a hot chocolate _without using her hands_ that he believed Scott. Of course, in true Stilinski fashion he was going to spend the next few days devouring every scrap of information about Magic he could get his hands on before he really settled into believing. This was going to be his life now, his mission should he choose to accept it, and oh boy did he choose. It was like his birthday and Christmas and a national holiday declared in his honour had all come at once.

“But seriously, where are we supposed to get all this stuff?” Stiles asked. He and Scott were sitting cross-legged at the foot of Scott’s bed, facing each other, rereading their letters for the fiftieth time. Scott hadn’t thrown his in the bin, so his wasn’t all wrinkly and tea stained, but whatever.

“Wizards have shops too, just, nobody can see them.”

“Riiiight,” Stiles grinned, nudging Scott with his knee.

“I meant _muggles_ can’t see them,” Scott amended. “How else would we keep magic a secret? It’s not like you can just advertise cauldrons next to the pressure cookers.”

Stiles was staying over for the night while his dad mulled over the fact that his son, Stiles Stilinski, had apparently inherited (or developed) a magical gene. This shit was _science._

Ms. McCall had explained that magic was genetic, usually passed on as a dominant gene from parents to their kids, but sometimes it happened spontaneously in the cases of there being two ‘muggle’ or non-magical parents. She had said this calmly and reasonably, and had even done the no-hands-beverage-making trick, only for coffee instead of chocolate. His dad had been much less impressed. In fact, his dad had seemed way less than thrilled as Scott’s mom explained that even if Stiles turned down his place in Hogwarts, he was still magical and would have to deal with his budding magical abilities in a way that didn’t endanger the Magical Community.

How she had managed to get him to let Stiles have a sleepover with Scott was the real magic, Stiles decided. He knew his dad was probably just worried about him, but a small part of him wondered if his dad was also scared of him, or angry. Scott was doing his best to take his mind off of things, but inevitably, he would just go back to the same loop of thought, that maybe his dad wouldn’t want him anymore.

“My dad was a muggle you know,” Scott said quietly. “He didn’t know about my mom, but when he found out, he left. My mom told me that was why we moved, to get a fresh start.”

“You don’t think my dad...” Stiles croaked, suddenly feeling very small. He’d already lost his mom. If he lost his dad too, he didn’t know what he’d do.

“Your dad loves you,” Scott assured him, “My dad was a _douche_.”

-

When Stiles came home from Scott’s house he hadn’t expected his dad to be waiting for him in the hall, ready to wrap him up in a bear hug. Stiles buried his nose in the crook of his dad’s neck and tried not to smear snot and tears all over him.

**Author's Note:**

> ...cute sad little Scoot. ;-;


End file.
